


【Kehl/Reus】Can't Take My Eyes Off You

by chingching27



Series: 【吻你以歌】─Can't Take My Eyes Off You [1]
Category: bvb - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>這和《Call Me Maybe》、《Sight of the Sun》是同一系列的三部曲<br/>這是第三部XD<br/>祝我心愛的Marco 26歲生日快樂！！</p>
    </blockquote>





	【Kehl/Reus】Can't Take My Eyes Off You

**Author's Note:**

> 這和《Call Me Maybe》、《Sight of the Sun》是同一系列的三部曲  
> 這是第三部XD  
> 祝我心愛的Marco 26歲生日快樂！！

今天是個特別的日子，「Starry Starry Night」一開店Marcel Schmelzer就拉著他家男友出現在店門口，準備給「Starry Starry Night」的當家酒保一個小驚喜，然而他一踏進酒吧就愣住了，停下腳步仔細聽了下店內的背景音樂。

『怎麼了？』剛停好車就被Schmelzer拉著快步走的Neven Subotic對於男友突然緊急煞車感到茫然。

「今天的背景音樂是《Can’t Take My Eyes Off You》。」Schmelzer略有些驚訝。

『所以？』

 

牽著Subotic的手往店內走，Schmelzer解釋：「這是『Starry Starry Night』一個不成文的規定，播放《Can't Take My Eyes Off You》的夜晚，當天所有點心下酒菜都免費，酒精飲料一律半價。」

『這麼好？！為什麼？』

「嗯，其實我不是很清楚為什麼，Marco只說這是老闆回來的日子所以特別優惠。『Starry Starry Night』的老闆長年不在德國，酒吧是交給Marco全權掌管，聽說他是Marco的學長，其他我也不知道了。我一開始還以為Marco就是老闆呢！」Schmelzer和在吧台前坐下，他口中的Marco，Marco Reus，正在吧台的另一端和另一組客人說話，遠遠的和他打了個招呼，示意他稍等。

 

播放《Can’t Take My Eyes Off You》的日子，被「Starry Starry Night」的熟客們稱為「Secret Date Night」，取這名的人開玩笑說這是他們和Reus秘密約會的夜晚，Reus也只是露出招牌笑容點了點頭，隨後這名稱就定了下來。Schmelzer知道「Starry Starry Night」不過一年，這一年中Secret Date Night僅僅出現過一次，他還曾開玩笑的要求Reus打算舉辦Secret Date Night的時候提前通知他，然而Reus只是聳聳肩說：

『我也希望每次他都能提前通知我，不要每次都想給我驚喜，但實際上只是讓我一直傻等。』

察覺到這句話中另有深意，Schmelzer隨即打住話題，兩人之後也沒再談過。

 

上一次《Can’t Take My Eyes Off You》在店內響起是聖誕夜，而今天是個更重要的日子——「Starry Starry Night」的台柱Marco Reus二十六歲生日。

Schmelzer之所以急著一開店就踏進店裡，最主要的原因就是為了避開隨後即將蜂擁而至，來祝賀Reus生日快樂的人潮，搶先將禮物交給Reus。點好餐點後他就和第一次來「Starry Starry Night」的Subotic窩在角落閒聊，替他介紹店內的環境和他過去在「Starry Starry Night」遇過的有趣小事。

 

和Subotic聊天吃飯的同時，Schmelzer不時會看看吧台內的Reus有沒有空檔能和自己說說話，可惜Reus一整晚都忙得像顆旋轉的陀螺。然而Schmelzer發現今天Reus的情緒明顯非常高昂，同時他對最靠近員工休息室那一角落的一名單身男性關注甚繁，時不時會過去和他說幾句話，替他斟上新的飲料、換上新的點心。男子穿著簡單合身的黑色襯衫和長褲，並未和Reus以外的任何人交談，在Reus沒在他身邊繞時他也不時會抬起頭尋找Reus的蹤影，Reus出現在身邊時，男子則總是一臉溫柔笑意的看著他。而和男子說完話的Reus，走路步伐簡直愉快得像是半跳躍了。

 

Schmelzer和Subotic一直坐到打烊才離去，是店內最後一組客人。結帳時Schmelzer順口問了句：「坐在員工休息室旁的那位先生是你朋友嗎Marco？」

『那是「Starry Starry Night」真正的老闆啦。』Reus笑著說：『今天都沒怎麼跟你們談天，真是太忙了啊！下次再帶Neven來一次吧？』Reus對Schmelzer眨了眨眼，低聲用只有兩人聽到的音量說道：『讓你又愛又恨的男人，果然很不錯啊？』

Schmelzer臉頰有點發燙，乾笑了兩聲，隨即和Reus道別。

 

送走Schmelzer後，Reus走到店內剩下的最後一個人桌邊，輕聲喊他：『Kehli.』

男子抬起頭來，勾起唇角：「生日當天還是這麼忙碌，真是辛苦了。還好嗎？」

『沒什麼。』Reus拉開他旁邊的椅子，反身坐下，下巴靠在椅背上望著Kehl：『你這次回來會待幾天？』

「嗯.....」Kehl歪了歪頭：「待到你滿意為止？」

Reus楞了楞，苦笑說：『你哪有可能待那麼久。』

 

有些人像是天上的星辰，你知道他永遠在那裡，可是卻不是每次抬起頭都見得著他的蹤影。

Kehl一直是Reus的天上星辰。

 

Kehl沒有回答Reus的話，他只是笑了笑，從椅背上外套的口套裡掏出一個小盒子，遞給Reus：「Marco，生日快樂。」

Reus打開盒子，Kehl從裡面取出一條銀色的項鍊，示意Reus靠近他，親手替Reus繫上。

 

扣上項鍊的尾端後，Kehl並沒有收回手，反而收緊手臂，輕輕摟住Reus的肩膀。Reus還沒有反應過來時，已經感覺一個輕柔的吻落在他額頭上。

「也許我終於想落葉歸根了呢？你想要我留下來嗎？Marco？」

 

26歲的第一個生日願望居然就成真了，Reus心想。然而此時的他心跳卻快得說不出一句話，只能在Kehl的擁抱裡用力點頭。


End file.
